Conversaciones incómodas
by Kattharina
Summary: Las conversaciones pueden tornarse incómodas cuando se habla de sexo. Regalo para DannaCardona.


Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

 _Pensamientos._

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

Situaciones sexuales explícita-implícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

 **G** énero: General.

 **C** lasificación: K+.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **C** onversaciones incómodas.

.

‹‹ _La zona de confort es un hermoso lugar, pero nada crece allí.››_

.

Anómimo.

* * *

 **S** akura no imaginó que aquella mañana cuando se presentó al despacho de la Hokage para disculpar la indisciplina de Ino, la abordaría con una 'sugerencia' para que sustituyera a su mejor amiga en la misión.

La kunoichi se vio sorprendida por la repentina petición de su maestra, y abochornada porque no se encontraba sola. Ya que Neji se encontraba ahí, quien era el compañero de Ino.

— _Lo siento, no puedo, Shishou… — murmuró con vergüenza y salió del despacho de la Godaime con la cabeza gacha._

Recordar ese evento a Sakura le producía un enorme escándalo.

No le hubiese importado que se tratará de una misión rango B o C, esas las hacía sin pensarlo. Pero las misiones de infiltración eran especiales, reservadas para ninjas con destrezas en diferentes ámbitos. Y en las kunoichis, constaba particularmente en la seducción.

Para hacer ese tipo de trabajo tenían que tomar en cuenta dos cualidades. La habilidad para cautivar a un hombre, y perder su virginidad. El problema era que no estaba segura de desvanecer aquello que indicaba pureza en su cuerpo, por estúpido que sonara.

— ¿Sigues pensando en eso?

Sakura observó en dirección de donde sonó la voz masculina y se encontró con Neji, como materializado por sus pensamientos. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron inmediatamente y desvió la mirada.

Habían coincidido en el campo de entrenamiento un par de veces, y a falta de sus compañeros para entrenar decidieron darse una oportunidad y probarse a sí mismos a ver cuánto podían avanzar. Desde entonces se veían cada vez que no tenían misiones o turnos largos en el hospital (en el caso de Sakura).

Sakura soltó un suspiro y recostó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol, mientras recogía sus rodillas para abrazarlas con sus brazos.

— Sé que Tsunade-sama quiere que lo haga, pero no me siento preparada para algo así — respondió sinceramente.

Neji la observó cuidadosamente y luego se sentó a su lado en el pasto, guardó silencio unos minutos y luego habló.

— ¿No te sientes segura porque no quieres perder tu virginidad o porque no encuentras con quién hacerlo?

Haruno dio un respingo por la pregunta tan directa del castaño, abrió los ojos y los desvió sin ser capaz de ocultar su sonrojo. Hyūga sonrió imperceptiblemente ante el bochorno de ella, ¿quién diría que aún existían mujeres decentes y pudorosas?

— Ambas — musitó esquiva.

No lo miraría, seguramente sufriría un colapso si se atrevía a observar a Neji. Y es que debía admitirlo, el heredero del Bouke había crecido en toda proporción y su atractivo no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, ni siquiera ella era inmune a sus encantos.

Por eso hablar de sexo con él resultaba difícil.

— ¿Qué harás entonces?

Sakura inhaló profundamente, desligó sus piernas de sus brazos y empezó a quitar la mala hierba del pasto.

— No sé tú, pero mi idea de perder la virginidad no implica ir a un motel y hacerlo con un desconocido que me mande Tsunade-sama… — murmuró un poco insultada.

El castaño la observó un instante, aparentemente Sakura lo último que deseaba era perder la inocencia de su cuerpo con cualquier fulano del que dispusiera la Godaime. Era lógico, a ninguna mujer le gustaría eso.

— ¿Qué tal un amigo?

La peli-rosa levantó la cabeza sin sentirse sorprendida, ya lo había pensado y solo tenía dos opciones.

— Él único al que se lo pediría es Naruto, pero no está en la Aldea — aunque siendo honesta, no sabía si esa era una buena idea.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, a Neji no le agradaba para nada que Uzumaki se viera involucrado en ese asunto. Trató de ignorar la molestia que crecía de a poco en su interior.

— Sai no es una opción y Kakashi-sensei también está de misión — continúo Sakura.

Ambos sabían que Kakashi no se negaría a ayudarle a su alumna, pero ninguno estaba cómodo con ese pensamiento.

Bien, la irritación se hizo más grande y comenzó a rayarle un poco la cordura. Tomó aire imperceptiblemente para calmarse, luego la miró fijamente. Sakura se estremeció, pero trató de controlarse antes de cometer una estupidez.

Como abalanzarse y besarlo, por ejemplo.

— Es mejor que hables con la Hokage y le digas la verdad, después de todo es tu decisión hacerlo o no — concilió él.

Aunque en el fondo quería decir: yo puedo ayudarte si quieres.

Pero no se lo diría, era mejor que no lo hiciera. No estaba seguro de mantenerse prudente si se daba el caso.

Sakura lo miró y le sonrió.

— Es lo que haré — manifestó aliviada.

Neji concluyó que solo necesitaba que alguien estuviera de acuerdo con sus decisiones, aunque parecieran anticuadas.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

He aquí el tercer Drabble, realmente no encontré una temática de San Valentín en mi cabeza y como había aclarado el punto... Espero que a la persona que me lo pidió lo agrade. Este es posiblemente la apertura para un mini-fic con esta temática más adelante.

Que lo disfruten, hasta la próxima.


End file.
